Dean's Actions Comes Back With Vengeance
by jensensgirl3
Summary: After killing Abaddon with the First Blade Dean heads back to Sinclair's Hidden Mansion, to get Sam back after he trade him for the blade. The brother's get into a fight in which Sam leaves, leaving Dean to wonder if there is something really wrong with him. Rated M for swearing, suggestion of touching and torture(nothing graphic, hinting on what Sam went through.)
1. Chapter 1

I have read a story called THE COLLECTOR from AlElizabeth it's an awesome story, my story is inspired by it. My story starts where hers ends. I have asked her if I can write this story and she gave me her blessing, this chapter will have some familiar scenes from her last chapter. Only a few paragraphs will be like a few from hers, after that the story will take a whole new turn.

Story summary-This story takes place after Blade Runner and The King of the Damned. Dean makes a trade with Cuthbert Sinclair for the First Blade, in exchange for Sam to be added to his collections. After getting Sam back Dean don't see the wrong he did for killing Abaddon, him and Sam gets into a fight that leaves on Winchester alone and in trouble. Will Dean get his head in the game to see the wrong he did, or will Sam pay the ultimate price for his actions.

Driving away from Sinclair's hidden mansion, Dean was lost in his thoughts. He had promised Sam that he would be coming back for him, after he took care of the Knight of Hell, and he had. He had wanted to keep his Sam safe from her clutches, knowing that she would use his brother as a bargaining chip. When Sinclair said he would exchange the blade for Sam, Dean took the offer without a second thought. Reassuring Sam that he would come back for him after killing Abaddon, he knew that his brother was upset with him he had to do what he had to. Keeping his brother out of the line of fire.

Thinking back to the fight with the so-called Queen of Hell, he could still feel the burn on his arm and the power that was still surging through him. He had never felt so much power before and wondered if that was how Sam felt, after he drank Ruby's blood to kill Lilith and release Lucifer from his cage. Not that he really wanted to think back to that time, when both he and Sam were at their lowest point with each other.

For a moment Dean had thought that Abaddon was going to kill him and Crowley, 'that wouldn't be so bad with the King of Hell gone' he told himself as she threw him into the wall so that he lost grip on the Blade. Glaring at Abaddon, Dean concentrated on getting the Blade back, feeling the burn on his arm, he looked down and saw the mark was glowing. Feeling so much hatred for the red-haired demon fueled his desire to get the blade back into his hand. Focusing all his thoughts on that one task, Dean saw the blade begin to wiggle from where it sat on the floor, just before it flew back into his hand. With the power surging through him he broke free from Abaddon's power, slowly moving towards her until the Blade went deep into her chest. After stabbing her he glanced up to see Crowley sitting in the chair; it was so tempting to go and kill him right there while he was defenseless. The bullet in his shoulder had a Devil's Trap engraved on it, so Crowley couldn't do anything but sit there and watch. Standing up from the dead body on the floor Dean advanced on the demon, still feeling the craving for blood. What stopped him from stabbing Crowley as he had Abaddon was the fact that someone was missing at the moment. Knowing that he had to get his Sammy back was more important then Crowley. Getting the bullet out of the demon, he roughly lifted the demon off the chair, shoving him to the Impala they race back to Sinclair's.

Glancing to his right, Dean saw that Sam hadn't moved since they left the mansion, his head was propped against the window as he looked out into the night sky. Dean could tell that his brother wasn't sleeping by his breathing, every so often a shiver coursed through him. His arms were wrapped around his middle like he was keeping himself warm, he breathing was quick and sharp, shoulders tense. All signs of a brother in shock from some bad experience, besides being in the cell he found him in, Dean wondered what had Sinclair done to his brother. That thought didn't stay in his mind long though since he was still on the power surge, he had to let Sam know what happened with Abaddon and it excited him.

"Sammy, you should have been there when I killed that bitch, feeling the blade go through her chest, the blood on my hands, I couldn't stop. It felt like that I was high or something I, was so strong and powerful that she was three feet off the ground. When her body dropped to the floor, I couldn't stop myself from stabbing her over and over again. By the time I was done there was blood all over me, the floor, furniture and the bitch."

"When I looked up I saw Crowley sitting in the chair with his eyes wide, he looked somewhat scared of me. I wanted to go right over there and killed the bastard too, for all the crap he put us through over the years. Then when I looked over I didn't see you anywhere around, that's when I realized I still had to come and get you. All that power, strength and adrenalin I felt during the fight started to wear off, leaving me breathless and weak like I was before all of this happened." Dean sounded disappointed that his power-trip had ended, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

Hearing his brother talked about the fight with Abaddon, Sam didn't really care how Dean felt. Sam was furious at Dean for selling him to the magician for the First Blade, which was obviously more important to Dean then he was. When he heard the disappointment in his brother's voice, is really pissed Sam off, it was like he was blaming him for losing his so-called power. Glancing over his shoulder he saw it in his brother's face too, he could feel his chest tighten from the hurt he felt that turned to anger.

"I'm sorry the thought of me ended the adrenaline-junky high you were on, I can see how disappointed you are from losing your little high."

Looking over at his brother Dean saw anger and hurt in Sam's eyes and he couldn't understand why his sibling would feel like that. He had rescued Sam as he'd said he would.

"I didn't say that Sam that I was disappointed about anything, so where are you getting that from?"

"You didn't have to say it, Dean, I heard it in your voice just now... you know what, just forget it."

With that Sam turned back towards the window, shutting his brother out.

"So what Sam, I get no thank you for rescuing you, fine whatever."

The rest of the drive to the Bunker was in silence, both brothers lost in their own thoughts. Dean could feel the anger in him start to lean towards Sam but he said nothing. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turned white; Dean really wanted to hit something or someone that would have to wait.

~~~SPN~~~

Feeling a hand on his shoulder shaking him from his sleep. Sam blinked tiredly, confused since he didn't remember falling a sleep on the way back. Glaring over at his brother, he opened the car door and slammed it shut. Sam could hear his brother trying to say something to him but he ignored Dean and walked into the Bunker.

Pulling the Impala into the driveway and coming to a stop Dean put the car in park, glancing over at his brother who was now a sleep. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Dean gently shook Sam awake, seeing the glare coming from his eyes set Dean on alert. He knew from experience that they would be having some words with each other; they will have their fighting words get everything out and then be brothers again. Instead Sam yanked the door open, slammed it shut hard, and stalked over to the door of the Bunker. Not once checking to see if Dean was following him.

Getting out of the car Dean yelled at Sam to get his attention, only what he got was silence and a hard slam of the door.

"Hey," Dean opened the door, watching Sam walking down the steps.

"WHAT DEAN?!" Sam yelled as he got to the bottom.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked with confusion in his voice and eyes.

"You really need to ask what is wrong, Dean? Really?"

"You sold me to a psycho magician for the First Blade, that is what's wrong Dean."

"Come off of it Sam! I said that I would be back for you after I killed Abaddon and I did. So why are you so upset?"

"Don't you get it at all, Dean, what you did? It's like that First Blade is more important to you then I am."

"I was protecting you from Abaddon using you as a bargaining chip, keeping you from getting killed by her! What was so wrong with that, tell me?"

Dean's fists were clutch at his side as he stormed down the stairs and leaned close to Sam's face.

"You should be thanking me for getting rid of that bitch once and for all but instead you are being an ungrateful bastard. I did what I had to, like I always do to protecting you; keep you safe from harm making sure you are still by my side. What was I suppose to do? Sinclair wouldn't give me the blade."

"Anything else beside selling me to that sick bastard as a prize, you could have killed him then we both walked out of there. But NO! You just had to think of your needs and what you did, just as long as you did your good deed for the day. I was an afterthought after you did your hero duties, were you even going to come back for me? Or were you going to ride off in the sunset with Crowley as your new partner?"

"I could have killed him, Sam but I had to make sure you were safe, with him being there to keep an eye on you I didn't have to worry. I came back for you just like I said I was after I killed the bitch, and why would I want Crowley as a partner I have you."

"There is something really wrong with you Dean, really wrong with you, the Dean I know wouldn't have sold me for a weapon. He would have taken me with him to watch his back, to be there for him fighting side by side. This person in front of me I don't even know anymore, are you even my brother in there? Ever since you got the Mark of Cain you have been changing a lot, and it's not for the better. Dean, you've been more moody then usual. You are a stranger to me...I don't know...never mind, I'm done."

With that Sam walked past Dean towards the hallway leading to his room, hearing his brother calling after him. Walking to his door he pulled it open grabbing his bag placing it on the bed, he grabbed what clothes he had, shoving them inside. Zipping the bag closed, he heard Dean walking into his room.

"Sammy, talk to me..." Dean took him a second before what Sam had said only moments earlier, sunk in. "What do you mean you're done, Sam? Sammy?"

Stepping inside his brother's room, Dean saw him packing his bag to leave, he knew he should be more worried about Sam but he didn't feel it. Grabbing his brother's arm as he walked by turning him around, he had to make him talk too him.

"Sam where are you going? Would you just stop for a moment? Hold on, Sammy talk to me."

Yanking his arm out of Dean's grasp Sam turned to his brother.

"I can't stay here Dean, I have to get away from you, since you don't know what you did wrong. My brother would have never sold me for anything in this world, you did. Now how am I suppose too trust you? How long have you left me with Sinclair, a few days, weeks or months? I don't even know." Hearing a faint 'week and a half' Sam knew he had to leave.

Whirling around Sam stormed down the hallway, up the stairs, and out the door. He didn't look back not once as he walked away from his brother, he was telling the truth when he said he can't trust him anymore. Dean had lied to Sam too many time to let this one slip by, he needed some time to think on what he was going to do. Walking up to the Impala Sam suddenly felt light-headed and his knees felt weak, bracing himself on the hood he took a deep breath. Having not eaten or slept for who know how long, he was feeling weak and exhausted with fatigue but, shaking his head he step away from the car. Knowing that Dean wouldn't be too far behind he needed to get moving, there's no way in hell he'll let his brother talk him out of this. Feeling the need to sit, which he almost did until everything came back too him, the anger gave him the motive he needed to keep going.

Walking up to the street Sam saw a bus stop to his right, heading towards the stop he heard the bus not to far away. Turning around he saw the bus coming down the street slowing down to his stop, waiting for the doors to open and the riders too get on before him. As he was about to step inside he heard his brother calling him, looking over his shoulder he saw Dean getting out of the Impala. With one last look Sam got on the bus.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean stood in front of Sam's door as his brother walked away from him, he knew he should be more concern about his brother. There was something inside of him making him not though, feeling the burned on his arm he wonder if that was what was causing all this trouble. He had to keep Sam at the mansion to keep him safe from Abaddon, if anything happen to his brother he would be lost without him. His whole life was about protecting Sam from any kind of danger, even if that means putting himself into danger like he just did. He was looking out for Sam's best interest, keeping him safe and with him, but now he wasn't with him he's gone off on his own. He had to stop Sam from leaving, him to keep him close by, running to the steps he took two at a time as he rushed up. Opening the door he expexted Sam to be sitting in the Impala, or at least on top of the hood or trunk, or on the ground next to it. Sam was nowhere to be found.

Getting into the car, Dean backed up out of the driveway to the street, pulling the car into a parking lot so he could turn around. As he pulled to the street he saw Sam waiting to get on a bus, feeling his heart slammed into his chest he yelled for him. Seeing Sam looking at him his heart sank as his brother stepped on the bus, he needed to get his brother back.

As he was about to pull the car out into the street to reach the bus, a delivery truck pulled right in front of him. Cursing at the driver, Dean waited for the truck to move forward allowing him to pull out, all the time keeping an eye out for the bus carrying his brother. As he was about to move over into the other lane, another delivery truck preventing him too do so, which angered him.

"Son of a Bitch, does this have to happen now? I need to get to Sam and these two jackasses had to get in my way; thank God he's turning; can you go faster please? Great now there's two buses which one will Sammy be on, I'm an idjit, I should have look at the number on the back."

Not sure on where the buses were going and when they would stop, Dean had to make a choice, pulling ahead of one of the buses he pulled into a back street. Getting out of the car he walked up to the bus stop, thank goodness the bus had to stop at another one before this one. Waiting for the bus to stop for him, Dean leaned inside the doors and told the driver that he was looking for his brother. Stepping inside he didn't see a tall young man with a mop of brown hair. Turning to the driver, he asked where the other bus went.

"Where does the other bus turned off, I need to find my brother, he forgot his medicine."

"Both buses go to the station on Main Street, from there we take different routes, the 18 goes down Starky to Main, and I go down to Keen then to Main Street. You just missed the 18, it turned down Starky just as you pulled into the alley."

"Can you tell me how to get to Main Street from here?"

"The alley you are parked in goes right down to Main Street, there's no side roads to cross since it's for trucks."

When you get to Main Street take a right the next stop light, that will be Starky, cross over and there's parking for cars to your left. With traffic heavy you should be able to make it before the 18 shows up, hope you find your brother."

"Thanks, I hope I find him too."

Dean followed the directions and sure enough he made it ten minutes before the bus arrived, waiting for the passengers to get off he kept a close eye out for his brother. When everyone was off and without seeing Sam, he walked up to the driver.

"Excuse me, you had a passenger get on your bus on Seminole Boulevard. He was tall, longish brown hair, blue-green eyes; he was wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. I know you get a lot of people getting on and off your bus..."

Before he could finish the older lady driver remember Sam.

"Yes, I remember the young man his eyes melt my heart."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sammy alright, do you know where he got off?"

"I'm not really sure, he stepped to the back of the bus. I've made ten stops between there and here. So I don't really know when he got off, sorry sir."

"That's okay I'll just have to keep looking for him, there are hotels down the road right?" Seeing her shaking her head, he thanked her and walked back to the Impala.

By the time Dean returned to the Bunker he was hot, tired and pissed as hell. He had checked every motel he came across and no one had seen Sam. The anger he was feeling before came back with a vengeance towards Sam, he was so sick of Sam's selfish emo ways. If his brother wanted to leave then so be it. He can go, be by himself and see how far that will get him. Drinking the whiskey on the table two hours later Dean was drunk, fueled with the liquor and anger he cursed his brother out.

"Fuck you Sam, I did what I had to as a big brother, you don't like it then stay the hell away." Drinking some more his words started to slur. "Who-needs-you-hope-you-die." He raised his bottle to Sam's open door, taking another drink he walked to the bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Dean should have been more careful on what he said about Sam, his words would come back and haunt him.

~~~SPN~~~

The bus ride was making Sam sleepy; it was hard to keep his eyes open any longer. Looking out of the window he saw some hotel across the street. Pulling the string to let the driver know he needed the stop, he left the vehicle through back door and walked up to the cross walk. Crossing the street he walked inside the second hotel he came to, asking for a room and a place to eat, he headed towards his room. The only thing he wanted to do was just to lie down and sleep, his stomach was growling and hurt from hunger pains. Walking to the diner right next to the hotel he ordered take-out, getting back to his room he sat at the table and ate. Taking a shower, drying himself off, putting on his sweets and t-shirt, Sam walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Before his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, his sleep wasn't a peaceful one since what Sinclair had him remember, having been tortured by Lucifer in Hell.

In a warehouse in California there's a group of Abaddon's minions who want revenge on Dean, knowing who is his weak spot they will hunt his brother down. They will teach Dean Winchester a lesson for killing their Queen, they will take it out on his brother, Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter there will be some torture from Lucifer, it's has some graphic scenes on what happen to Sam in Hell. Touching from Sinclair that Sam was against but couldn't stop it, happens in his dream about what he did to Sam. If this offends you please don't read the beginning part of Sam's story line, only touches the surface on what Sam went through.**

Walking up to an abandoned warehouse in Los Angeles, the man looked around in disgust, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go inside the building. As he took a look around the surrounding area he saw piles of debris scattering the area in front of the building, full of concrete, glass, metal, ruined furniture, and plastic. Since the earthquake a couple of years back the city had deemed the place unstable, and was set for demolition when the funds came in. Putting up the chain link fence to keep people away hadn't done its job, there was proof of that with the holes in the fence where people had cut through the metal.

Walking up to the building, the man saw that the color was faded, what used to be a dark brown has now turned to tan. Cracks cover the cinder blocks from the ground up to the second story, all the windows on the ground floor were broken and garbage littered the concrete floor inside. The fabric that hung in some of the windows blew gently in the wind; moss and mold covered the windows sills, doorframes and the bottom of the building. From years of neglect the building had slowly weathered and worn, being by the LA river would do that with the mold and mildew.

Walking into the building, the man saw that the inside was worse then he had first believed, the room was covered in debris from the ceiling caving in. As he walked through the room he had to sidestep over the piles of litter on the floor, along with the oil stains, mold from the rain and heat, which made the floor slippery. Carefully, so as not to slip on the mess he walked upon, the man came to a doorway that lead to the room he was looking for.

Cautiously he entered the room, not knowing what he would be walking into, as he step inside the room there was a sight for sore eyes. Wondering why any Demon would want to meet here was beyond him; the room was covered with cement, glass, and pieces of desks, chairs, and tables. There was hardly any room to stand except for the small circle in the middle of the room. The man stepped up to his fellow Demons and waited for the leader to talk.

Seeing that all of the brothers he called for are present the leader got their attention, he knew all of these Demons have their own minions that follow them. With so many eyes on the look-out for what he wants, he knew he would be getting it in no time. Clearing his throat, he got all of their attention, he had to make sure they understand why he wants this.

"All of you know that our so called Queen of Hell is dead, she was killed by Dean Winchester who has the first Blade. There have been whispers of him recieving the Mark from Cain himself, as we know now that this is true. Since the last Knight of Hell was killed by the owner of the Blade there's been an uproar, a lot of the Demons are happy that she is gone… but some of us are not so happy."

"When Abaddon was in charge she left us alone to build her army of soulless soldiers, every now and then she would check to see what we were doing. On the most part she left us be to do what we wanted, unlike that big airbag Crowley. The King of Hell keep a close eye on us. We were enjoying our freedom to do as we pleased and Winchester had to change that on us by killing Abaddon."

"We need to teach Dean a lesson not to mess with the balance of Hell, some of us like the freedom we had. Some still are waiting for the dick-bag Crowley to run things again; while he is still in hiding we can still have our fun. To teach Winchester a lesson we need to find his brother Sam, who is at this moment on his own."

"How would you know that Sam Winchester is away from his brother, do you have eyes on the brothers since none of us can't find them? Since they been working with Crowley he's been tight-lipped about them." Marcus asked the leader.

"I just received informed by a brethren who happened to see Sam Winchester on a bus heading West, when they stopped off in Utah he lost track of Sam. At least we know that he is away from big brother's care, this will be a good time to search for him and show Dean not to mess with us." Silco glared at Marcus.

"Sam will not be an easy target to take down, Silco, he's one hard hitting hunter, he was the vessel for Lucifer, drank Demon Blood from Ruby, was soulless for a while. He knows how to fight back; he won't go down without taking some of us with him. He is a deadly hunter and if push comes to shove he won't come quietly."

"Don't you think I know that Marcus? I know all about Sam's fighting skills, I have been watching him for sometime now. Yes, some of us won't survive an attack from him when we capture him, it will all be in the good for the many. While those who are fighting with Sam the rest of us will sneak up from all sides and attack, he can't kill all of us at the same time."

"So who is with me to teach Dean Winchester a lesson that you don't mess with our kind?"

Hearing all the other Demons cheering, Silco grinned wickedly to hear they were on his side, motioning the Demons to hunt for Sam he turned to Marcus. Knowing how much of a pain he can be at times, he had to make sure he was on their side and not Crowley's.

"You are with us in this fight Marcus, or are you always going to be a pawn to Crowley?" Silco stared down the other Demon with hard, black coal eyes.

"Of course I'm with you Silco, I just wanted everyone to be prepared for a fight with Sam, I have had battles with him in the past he hits hard and fast."

"What are you waiting for Marcus, get your Demons going on this hunt for him?"

Watching as Marcus left the building Silco had one of his Demons to follow him, telling him if he tried to get in touch with Crowley to kill him.

Walking out of the warehouse, knowing he won't have a lot of time before he's being followed, Marcus rushed to the side of the building to call Crowley. Dialing the king's number he didn't have to wait to long, after the first ring he heard Crowley's voice.

"Well, what does Silco have in store for us since the bitch is dead?"

"Silco has a hunt going for, Sam, Sir, he has six of his head commanders searching for him."

"So there's a Moose hunt going down that means one thing, Squirrel and Moose are not together that could be in my favor."

"How is that in your favor Sir? Once Dean finds out there will be Hell to pay."

"There will be Hell to pay when Squirrel founds out, he will be on a rampage to find the Demon who hurts his brother. With the Mark of Cain and the Blade Dean will be one angry human. Silco won't have a chance with him if he hurts Moose. Keep me informed on what is going on, and keep your eyes and ears open for anything else."

"When I have more information will let... got to go someone is coming."

Hanging up the phone, Marcus walked away from the building, taking the back way staying in the shadows until he got to the fence. Going through the opening, he checked to make sure he wasn't being followed.

~~SPN~~~

Pulling away from his alcohol-induced sleep, Dean tried to clear the fog in his mind but couldn't escape the annoying pounding in his ears. He wasn't so sure what was more irritating at the moment, the pounding or the fog that seem to linger, making it hard to think. When the fog started to lift- just a bit- he felt something hard pressing against his back, and he wondered where the hell he was, opening his eyes slowly. Dean shut his eyes tight when an unexpected headache from hell made itself known. Now he knew where the pounding was coming from, that splitting headache, like a marching band drumming in his head. Trying to get his bearings in order, Dean wondered if he had fallen asleep on the ground; had he drank that much whiskey that he slept in a alley by the bar?

Opening his eyes slowing again, waiting for the world to stop spinning, Dean saw a white ceiling above his head. Listening carefully, he didn't hear any sounds to give him an idea of where he was, just silence. He wasn't in a hospital- which was a good thing- so where the hell was he? Dean knew it wasn't his room at the Bunker, since he wasn't in his own bed; what he was lying on was hard like bricks, not soft like his own bed. Turning his head to the right, he saw that he was in Sam's room and he frowned. Why was he in Sam's room, sleeping in Sam's bed? Slowing moving himself into a sitting position, Dean waited for the nausea to pass before he tried to stand up. Taking deep slow breaths until the feeling subsided somewhat, Dean moved his legs, setting his feet on the floor. Taking another deep breath, he stood up, slowly until he was at his full height and looked at the door, he knew it wouldn't be easy getting there.

Taking a step forward he lost his equilibrium, the only thing stopping him from face planting on the floor was the dresser. Shaking his head he tried for the door again, slowly using the wall for balance he made his way out of the room. Keeping one hand on the wall as he walked down the hallway, making his way to the kitchen to make himself a hot pot of coffee. Entering the room Dean staggered towards the counter where the coffee maker sat. He rinsed out the pot and filled it the right amount of water. He knew when Sam woke up he would want some coffee, so Dean made sure to make enough for the both of them. As the coffee was brewing he walked- staggered- to the bathroom to get an Aspirin for his headache, taking two small white pills out of the bottle, he washed them down with a glass of water. Walking back to the kitchen, he noticed the coffee was ready so he poured himself a cup of the black liquid and took a long, slow sip. Liking his coffee strong, Dean could feel the cobwebs clearing out his mind, and, after a few more sips he noticed that Sam wasn't in the room yet. Frowning, he walked to the Library, knowing that was his brother's favorite place- he had probably fallen asleep while reading- but upon entering he saw no sign of his brother, just the First Blade sitting on the table. Feeling the Mark on his arm burning for the blade he walked to the table, reaching for the handle he stopped just mere inches from it. All his memories came back in waves of what had happened the day before: killing Abaddon, grabbing Crowley, rescuing Sammy, fighting with Sammy, watching Sammy leave… coming back to the Bunker getting drunk enough to curse his brother out, hoping that he dies, that all came back to Dean like waves hitting the seawall. Each one crushing him under the weight of the waves he saw pass through his mind, feeling no remorse for what he did or any kind of love for his Sammy. Dean knew it was the Blade that made him feels that way towards his brother; now the guilt was setting in like an infection, deep and painful. Knowing what he had to do, Dean grabbed for his phone in hopes to get a hold of his brother. Dialing Sam's number, the cell rang four times before going to voicemail. Dean hung the phone up for a moment before trying again, only to get the same result. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Dean dialed the number a third time, knowing it would go to voicemail when he heard Sam's spiel he waited for the beep so he could leave his brother a message. As soon as he heard the beep Dean left Sam a heartfelt message:

"Sammy, when you get this message, please call me back. I have to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you at Sinclair's mansion, now I know it wasn't the right thing to leave you like that. When I said it was too keep you safe I meant it Sammy, I knew if Abaddon got her claws into you she would have killed you. It didn't help when Crowley took the Blade after I got out to the Impala, he pinned me to the car and disappeared with the Blade telling me he'll get back to me when the time was right. I search for him to get it back, even called his sorry ass, even went as far as threatening him. He never returned any of my calls, I don't even know if he even heard the messages. I was going crazy, little brother, thinking I was being shafted by him again. He finally called me back telling me were to get the Blade, even letting me know that Abaddon was with him by using our code word. I rushed to get that bitch killed, so I could come back and get you."

"Sam, you have to believe me, my actions were of not my own, it was all the influence of the Blade. I didn't have any concerns for you what so ever, you know that is not me to be like that when it comes to you. I still felt the power of the Blade surging through me when we fought; it was stopping me from caring about you, Sammy. Please let me make this up to you, little brother, call me back as soon as you hear this. Please Sam, I'm begging you to give me another chance here, man. I don't want you as a partner, I want you as my little brother, my Sammy, please call me."

Dean could hear his voice break when he finished the message to Sam; hoping his brother would call him back. Asking to come and get him from where ever he was right now, he would drive to the ends of the earth to get his Sammy back.

~~~SPN~~~

_Feeling the heat from the fire that surrounding him, Sam had nowhere to run, the flames snaked around him like they were alive. Moving in a circle, trapping him in a net of red and yellow flames, moving in closer towards him, he panicked. There wasn't any way he could jump out of the circle without getting himself burned and the flames were eating away the oxygen that Sam needed to breathe. He couldn't catch his breath; each breath he took burned his lungs, nostrils, eyes from the smoke. Feeling the heat inside his body growing he felt it burn, melting his insides like butter in a frying pan. When the flames started to burn his clothes and skin, Sam couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed. Feeling the fire sear through his skin, muscles, and bones as it ate him alive, when the pain stopped as the fire consumed him he could hear Lucifer laughing. That was the last thing he heard every time he was burned alive; Lucifer made sure that Sam suffered a painful death only to start it over again. When the fire was gone Sam was standing in front of the archangel, with no mark on him from his ordeal. He would taunt Sam every time before he started the fire with his hands, sometimes he makes the fire burn fast or hotter depends on how much pain the Devil wanted Sam in._

_Sam would plead with him not to do it anymore, he couldn't take the pain from the abuse he set upon him. Lucifer would just laugh at him saying that he enjoys torturing Sam, hearing him scream is music to his ears. Holding his hands up once again seeing the fear in Sam's eyes, Lucifer laughed as he watch Sam burned and scream._

_Lying on the floor after his torture, Sam heard a different voice in his mind; this voice was soft and gentle almost like Dean's voice. Which scared Sam because he didn't want his brother here to watch him be burned, with his throat sore from screaming and burning from the heat he couldn't get the words out._

_Feeling a cool hand on his forehead, he didn't know the touch; he didn't want this person touching him. Trying to move away from the hand Sam felt weak as a day-old colt, he couldn't get his arms, legs or body to do what he wanted them to do. The hand gently lifted his head off the floor placing it on something soft, opening his eyes to see a glass full of water in front of him. Sluggishly he lifted his hands to grab the glass, bringing it to his lips he drank the cool liquid slowly. Sighing as the water cooled his sore throat, he whimpered when the glass was taken away before he could finish it._

_Feeling a hand carding through his hair in a soothing motion he leaned into the touch, thinking it was Dean there to help him through the nightmare. When the hand started to move down to his shoulder to his chest, he knew the hand didn't belong to his older brother, there's no warmth to the touch. Opening his eyes he saw a blurred figure bending over him. Blinking his eyes to get them to focus Sam saw that he was right. Panic set in when he realize it wasn't his brother but the psycho magician next to him, Sam tried to move away from him and his touches but the young man's body would not listen. No matter how hard Sam tried to get his body to move, he couldn't get anything to work like it should so he just laid there helplessly._

_Hearing Sinclair talking to him as he moved his hands to his chest rubbing as he work his way down, feeling the touches Sam panic when he got to his hips wanting the man to stop. Sam shivered when Sinclair moved down to his groin, feeling around the most private part of Sam he felt sick. He wasn't sure how long Sinclair roamed the area before he stopped, he could feel the sob in his chest when he kept rubbing that area. Sam begged him to stop when the magician started to unfasten his belt, then he unbutton his pants and lower the zipper gently pulling both garments down. Sam started to cry, begging him to not do it._

_"Please stop...don't do this...please no...please...please.." Sam cried as he felt his pants being pulled down._

_"Sam, I told you I like to check out my property before I decide what I'm going to do with it, with you I'm going to keep you for my own pleasures cause I like what I see. If you didn't fight me earlier I wouldn't have had to make you suffer, I don't like hurting my special things but you gave me no choice."_

_"Please no...please stop don't touch me please don't touch me…"_

Sam bolted upright in bed, looking around he saw that he was in the hotel room, and relaxed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was only dreaming about what had happened to him while at Sinclair's place, and tried to shake that image out of his head. Running his hands over his face, Sam felt moisture on his palms from tears, he didn't realize he cried in his sleep or if it was him now crying. Pulling his legs off the bed, Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower, standing in the bath he let the near-scalding water wash away the remnants of his dream.

Getting out of the shower, Sam dried himself before getting clean clothes from his bag, walking past the table where he phone was he saw he had a message. Opening his phone he saw it was Dean that called him this morning, everything in him told him to delete it but his curiosity won over. Hitting the button for his voicemail he wanted to for message, listening to the heartfelt message from his brother explaining about everything. After the message was over Sam deleted it, feeling the anger towards his brother boiling up again. So now Dean was sorry for what he did still don't make up for it? Grabbing his bag, Sam shoved his clothes inside before zipping it up; there was no way he was going to back Dean right now. He needs time to figure things out between them, Dean had just lied to him used him as a prize now he wants him as a brother. Sam can't deal with him right now that means not talking to him, he will call Dean when he is ready and only when he is ready.

Walking out to the lobby of the motel, he asked the clerk where the nearest Greyhound station was; getting the information he headed in that direction. Getting some breakfast first at the diner next to the bus station, Sam bought his ticketm stepping onto the bus without looking back. As the bus drove further away from the city and his brother, Sam had to think where he would go to clear his head. California would be out of the question, there was just too much history there but he had always wanted to go see the Sawtooth National Forest in Idaho. Maybe he would go there for a short time to clear his head; he had always heard Pastor Jim talk about the Park when he was younger. So why not go there and check out the place for a few days, then from there he'll decide on calling Dean or keep going to Washington State or Oregon.

Reaching Salt Lake City, Utah four days later the bus driver told them he'll be leaving in an hour, giving everyone time to eat, take a walk, and do their business. Stepping off the bus, stretching his sore muscles Sam headed for the nearest diner where he could eat his lunch walk around the shops and use the restroom. As Sam was checking out the shops he felt like someone was watching him but he kept on walking, not wanting to tip his watcher off that he knows about them. As he came to the crosswalk, waiting with the other people to cross the street, Sam hid himself among the group of tourists as they walk across the street and, coming to an alley Sam ducked into it. Hiding in the shadows he watched the person he was sure was looking for him walk right past, knowing it was a Demon; he waited for a long ten minutes before returning to the bus. Peaking around the corner he saw that the Demon was far enough away, hurrying across the street Sam ran to the bus and got on just in time. As they drove off Sam ducked below the window as it drove pass the group of people he had been hiding in previously in case the Demon was still nearby.

~~~SPN~~~

For days Dean searched for his missing brother. He checked every place he could think of, driving back to the Bunker to get his bag for cross-country search. Since he couldn't find Sam anywhere in Lebanon or surrounding towns, he knew his brother left the state, probably by bus no doubt. As he entered the Bunker he ran to his room, grabbed his bag and filled it with a week's worth of clothes. Grabbing his gun, knife, holy water, and shotgun, he walked back to the door. He could feel the burn on his arm from the Mark, it was calling for the Blade he ignored the sensation. He had stowed the Blade away in a lockbox he had found; he didn't need that kind of distraction right now. He didn't need any kind of distractions in his search for little brother, knowing all too well the Blade will do just the thing.

Before going up the stairs Dean turned towards the box he had left on the table, looking at it hungrily; he wanted so much to go over there to grab the Blade. Stopping himself halfway through the room, he turned on his heels, running up the stairs to the Impala, turning the car over and pulled out of the driveway. As he drove, the further he got away from the Blade the burn subsided, he had to keep going and wouldn't turned back no matter what.

Heading towards Idaho he knew where Sam would go to clear his head, it's a place were Jim talked about a lot with him and Sam. Knowing how much Sammy wanted to go back to the place they had visited, he'll start his search there for his wayward sibling. Come Hell or high water, Dean will find his brother and bring him back, and if anyone even tried to hurt him he will tear them apart.

As he drove out of the city limits of Lebanon, Kansas heading west he heard his phone ringing, excited that it might be Sam, Dean pulled it out of his pocket without bothering to look at the caller ID:

"Sammy, it's about time you-"

Instead of hearing his brother's voice on the phone, he heard the voice of someone he didn't want to hear from.

"Crowley."


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Marcus on the phone, Crowley sent a few of his henchmen to see what was going on. He wanted to make sure that Sam was being targeted; he didn't want to let Dean know on a hunch. He had seen Dean's fury with the First Blade for himself, seeing all the hate towards Abbadon and Crowley did not want to piss the elder Winchester off. He didn't need Dean come after him thinking Crowley was stabbing him in the back. The King of Hell has seen first-hand how protective Dean was of Sam and knew that the older brother would do anything to keep his little brother safe.

As he waited for his henchmen to return Crowley let himself have a little pleasure, calling his favorite minion to his chambers he would satisfied his needs first. She never disappointed him for the pleasures he seeks, always keeping their lovemaking exciting and rough. After they had their rough sex he wanted more from her, applying to his wishes she was about to give him what he ask for, what stop her was a knock on his door. Letting out an annoyed sigh telling her know to hold that thought, Crowley put his clothes back on and walked out the door.

Walking to his throne room was his henchmen were waiting to report their findings, sitting down on his throne, he motion them to come closer. He could tell by their posture that what they found out wasn't good.

"So are you going to tell me what you found out, or are you going to stand there and look like morons?"

"To start off with Your Majesty what Marcus said is true, Silco does have other Demons searching for Sam Winchester."

"So there is a Moose hunt going on then, that twit Marcus was telling the truth. Silco doesn't know what he is doing, never listens to anything that I say or that bitch. He was supposed to leave the Winchesters alone until I got what I wanted, now he's going to start a war with my prize."

"How am I going to get Dean on my side now with that moron hunting Moose? Squirrel is going to be hunting all of us 'cause of that idiot. Take as many Demons you need to stop Silco from killing Moose, I don't care how you do it they are not to harm him."

"So you want us to protect a Winchester from being killed by Demons? I thought you wanted the brothers dead, Your Majesty."

"I don't want both brothers dead you idiot, until I get Dean on my side, then after that I don't care what you do to Moose. Now go and get the Demons ready to battle Silco, just make sure he's not dead by the end and bring him to me."

"As you wish my Lord."

Crowley watched his henchmen leave the room to gather their army, wondering how in Hell some of his Demons could be such idiots. He can't let Dean in on his plan until he's ready for him, if any of the Demons got into a fight with him right now they would ruin it for him. Knowing now that Dean killed the Knight of Hell, he will be graving for blood when he has the Blade. He could see the change in the older Winchester after he killed Abaddon, with the shakes in his hands, the desire to feed the fire in him. The more he killed the stronger he gets with power of blood lust, he won't be able to stop himself once he gets started.

He needs to get Dean on his side before the Blade and Mark take over the hunter, once when that happens he will loose Dean and his plans for him. Getting up from his chair he headed back to his chamber and his minion, the only thing that stopped him was his scribe and right hand man.

"My Lord, are you not going to let Dean know that his brother is being hunted by Demons?"

"I will let Dean know in my own good time, right now I am going thinking of my own pleasures and needs."

With that The King of Hell returned to his chamber and his minion for pleasure and fun.

~~~SPN~~~

Days after Crowley sent his henchmen out to hunt the Demons who wre after Sam, he had his fill of how own pleasures and needs. Knowing it's time to call Squirrel to let him know about the Moose hunt, he didn't care it was four days after he found out. He knew that the older brother would be piss as Hell about the news, that he would take the Blade and kill every last one of them. Not caring on how many of them would be killed, since they brought it on themselves for listen to a moron.

Grabbing his phone he scrolled down to Not Moose, pressing the button he waited for Dean to answer.

~~~SPN~~~

Driving out of the city limits Dean heard his phone ringing, not looking at the caller ID, thinking it was Sam calling back.

"Sammy, it's about time-" Dean pause when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Sorry Dean, not Moose."

"Crowley, what the hell do you want? I don't have time to talk to you."

"Oh I know Squirrel, you don't have time, but you might want to listen."

"Why in the Hell do I want to listen-" Dean frozen when he heard Sam's name being mentioned.

"Cause it's about Moose, Dean, I hear there's a Moose hunt going on."

"I swear to God Crowley if he gets hurt, I'm hunting your sorry ass down you bastard."

"Now, now Dean is that way to talk to your partner-"

"You are not my partner, Crowley I have one already, and if he gets hurt I'm tearing you from limb from limb. You won't be able to hide from me 'cause I will find you wherever you go."

"Dean, there's a fractions of Demons that don't take orders from me, they do want they want when they want. Those are the ones who are hunting your brother, I have no control over them so you better watch your mouth if you want your brother alive."

"Don't threaten me you son-of-a-bitch, I don't care if they are yours or not. If Sammy gets hurt in any way what so ever, your ass is mine to deal with you bastard. Why would they be hunting Sammy, he didn't do anything."

"They want Moose's head on a platter for you killing their Queen bitch."

"If you are sending her Demons after my brother to kill him, so help me Crowley I'm going to skin you alive. Once when I get Sam back I'm hunting your ass down, for all the pain you caused him and me."

"Squirrel, I am not sending her Demons on Sam, this has nothing to do with me. I'm giving you the heads up on what is going on, I know better not to mess with Moose these factions don't know that."

"Why in the Hell do you keep calling them factions for?"

"Because Squirrel, when Abaddon took over Hell she got her factions of Demon to follow her, the others stayed loyal to me and kept in the shadows. I have sent out my Demons to stop them Dean, you have to believe me that I don't want Sam dead."

"I don't have to believe you Crowley since all Demons lie, you are no exception on that part of being a Demon. Once when I taken care of those bastards you are next."

After the threat Dean hung up on Crowley, hitting the gas harder, pushing baby to her limits. He had to get to Sam before the Demons did, so help Crowley there better not be on scratch on his brother. Something was bothering Dean about that phone called, picking up the phone again he dialed Crowley's number.

"How long have you know about the Demons hunting Sammy?"

"Four days."

"You found out four days ago and you are calling me know, what took you so long to call me?"

"I had my own pleasures to think-"

"You had to have your own pleasure dealt with first, even knowing that Demons are hunting for my brother. How could you...if I didn't have to get to Sam, I would turned this car around, find your sorry ass, push the Blade into your fucking cold heart of yours!" Dean hollered over the phone, before throwing it to the passenger seat.

Feeling the anger surge through him, Dean could feel the Mark burning hot on his arm, hissing at the pain he wonder why it's acting this way. The Blade was at the Bunker a state away now, so why is the Mark burning so hot?

~~~~SPN~~~

Six days after he left Kansas and his brother behind, Sam made it to Idaho Falls, from there he'd find a car for the rest of the journey. Walking away from the station to find a diner to have some lunch, he will then look for transportation to get to Jim's old cabin. He remembers going there when he was recovering from his injuries, back when he got into all that trouble with Brian and his dad. Noticing a diner across the street Sam headed towards it, stepping in he sat by the window and waited to be served. After he finishes his lunch he headed back outside to look for a vehicle, walking past an alley he spotted a car half way down. Walking up to the vehicle he saw that it's been sitting there for a while, picking the lock getting into the car he hot wire to start the engine. Looking around to make sure no one saw him stealing the car, he put it in drive and pulled out of the alley.

Going down interstate 20, Sam kept an eye out for interstate 75 north; from there he will look for a small town call Ketchum. Once when he arrived in town it was already going on 6 pm, he could have made better time if he didn't make the extra stops. He forgot how beautiful the scenery is in Idaho close to the park, so he took his time to take in all the beauty that he saw. Pulling into one of the restaurant parking lot, he found one away from the building not wanting anyone looking in. If the found out it was stolen Sam knew he would be arrested, that is the last thing he wanted to happen right now. Laying his head against the headrest for just a second, he notices a piece of paper from the visor Sam lower to have a look. As he did a set of keys and the paper fell into his lap, smiling when he saw the keys he rewired the car. Now that he has the keys he didn't have to worry about noisy people, seeing the paper he notice it was just a piece of blank paper. Getting out of the car he headed towards the building, feeling eyes on him he glance around a saw a group of kids. Feeling a little uneasy he stepped into lobby, waiting to be seated he look out the window to see the kids leaving. Hearing someone talking to him, Sam turned around to see the waitress waiting for him. Following her to the table by the window Sam look out again, he wanted to make sure the kids were gone. Noticing her customer was worried about the kids, she spoke up about them.

"If you are worried about those kids don't be, they are a really good group of young men. They come here every night to hang around, they don't bother any of our customers or their vehicles." Julie told Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know, these days you can never tell, some kids are great while other ones are trouble."

"That is so true, sir, some of them do make trouble here well I should say they try, but the owner has zero tolerance for fighting or trouble makers. He has a nose for them can smell them right away, he calls his son who's a cop and he comes over and takes care of them."

"That is good to know that the owner is like that, don't hurt either to have a son as a police officer."

"Well enough of this kind of talk, what would you like to order, sir?"

Taking Sam's order Julie went to get his drink while he waited for his meal, sitting back to take a break closing his eyes for just a second. Taking a deep breath is when Sam realized just how tired he is, feeling himself relaxing is when he open his eyes to keep himself awake. The cabin is only about an hour drive from here, he could wait that long before he would relax. Getting his meal he enjoy his salad very much, hearing his brother voice in his head calling it rabbit food. Part of him missed his brother after all he is his big brother, the other part is still angry with him and that part won over.

After paying for his food and leaving a tip, he headed to the car and drove off to the cabin. Driving through the town he saw just how much it grew, wasn't this big the last time he came through with Jim, Bobby and Dean. Head out of the city limits he kept driving until he was out in the country, turning off the street that would lead him to the cabin. Putting his high beams on since there were no streetlights or any kind of lights, he slowly drove down the road until he came to the driveway. As he pulled into the long drive way until he came up to the cabin, it brought back memories for him that were all good and some bad. Getting out of the car he walked to the left side of the building, the third stone from the corner he turned over. Digging with his hand he found the object he was looking for, pulling out the metal rusted box he open it to see the key. Putting the dirt and rock back he walked back to the front door, unlocking the door he step inside to a pitch-black room. Getting his lighter out he flick the flame to get some light, seeing a oil lamp to his left he lit the wick getting a soft glow to see where he was going. Knowing there is a generator in the shed out back he will check that tomorrow, right now the only thing he wants to do is get some sleep. Closing the door and locking it he headed to the bedroom, seeing no sheets or blankets he went to the chest in the corner. Lifting the lid he saw clean lining inside a plastic bag, well he was hoping it was clean since it's been a while since anyone was here. Taking it out he place it on the bed he shake the sheets before making the bed, taking off his coat and shoes he laid down before his head hit the pillow he was asleep. He really wanted to take a hot shower to relax his muscles from all the tension, but with out the generator he has no hot water and a cold shower don't sound good. Lying down felt so good to his exhausted and sore body, riding in a bus for six days was not easy on Sam's tall frame.

Waking up the next morning, it took Sam a moment to realize were he was, it was so quiet and calm that he laid there for a few more minutes. Taking a look at his watch he was shock to see that it was 9 am, he never sleeps that late must have been really tired from all the stress. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he had to check on the generator, stepping out of the bedroom he walked to the back room. Opening the door he check to see if there was any gas to start it up, seeing that it did need gas a trip to town was called for. He would have breakfast first, then go shopping for a few days, then get the gas so he can take a hot shower.

Heading back into town he knew there was a grocery store just as you get into town, not wanting to go back to the restaurant he stop off at a diner. After having his coffee, eggs, sausage and toast he went to the grocery store, he got a enough food for about a week not having Dean around he got what he wanted. Going to the gas station he got a gas can filling it up alone with the car, he only brought one gas can he didn't want any extra around the cabin. Once when he returned to the cabin he put gas into the generator, it took a while to turned it on since it sat so long but it finally kick on. Getting his grocery inside putting away the non-perishables first, giving the fridge time to cool off before he put the perishables inside. Once when he was done he clean the cabin taking the rugs out to hang in the fresh air, in between the grocery shopping and eating breakfast he went to the laundry mat. So now he has clean clothes and sheets for the bed, after he was finished he headed to the bathroom to take his shower. The best thing about this cabin that it had running water.

For the first few days Sam just hangs out at the cabin, walking to the lake, doing some fishing, was about what he did. He wanted to hang low just in case there were any Demons around, the third day he went to Sawtooth to do some hiking and thinking. As he hike on one of the trails to see the wildlife he remember the time when he and Dean went hiking, they had a great time just being together having fun. He was starting to miss his older brother and wish he were here, when he gets back to the cabin he will call Dean and talk to him. As he headed back down the trail to head for home he heard movement to his right, stopping in his tracks he listen carefully and kept a sharp eye out. What ever he was hearing was coming towards him, reaching for his knife he got himself prepared for what it was. Hearing the rustling behind him he turned slowly as the creature came out of the undergrowth, laughing at himself when he saw it was just a rabbit. 'Get yourself spook over a rabbit Sam, thank goodness Dean wasn't here to see this.' Sam said to himself. Just as he turned to head back down the trail he came face to face with a big guy with black eyes.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean pushed himself to get to his brother after he found out about the Demons hunting him; he was pissed as hell at Crowley for waiting so long to tell him. He's been on the road for three days now only stopping for a few hours to sleep, he didn't really have time for that either but he's only human. Driving through the town of Ketchum he stop off at a Restaurant to get some lunch, he didn't want to stop until he got to the cabin. With his stomach aching so much he had to eat something quick, stepping inside he walked to the table by the window to keep an eye on Baby. Waiting impatiently for the waitress to serve him, he checks his phone for the millionth time to see if Sam called. When the waitress came over to see what he wanted, as he waited for his food he took a sip of his drink. He really wanted a beer to calm his nerves, but he won't have one since he's driving and needs to be clear headed when he sees Sam. Once when he food arrived he didn't really taste what he order, all his thoughts were on his little brother hoping he was okay. After he finished his meal leaving money to pay and for a tip, he hop back in the Impala, stopping to get gas since he forgot to fill her in his rush. Driving through town made him anger and annoyed, there was bumper-to-bumper traffic moving at a snail's pace. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to tell them to move already, he needed to get to his little brother yesterday.

Finally after two hours in traffic he was on his way to the cabin, he couldn't stop the feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. If anything happen to his Sammy he would be his fault, he should have never let Sam leave the bunker by himself. Thoughts of Sam being hurt and alone scared Dean to his core, he couldn't get the image of his brother lying in a puddle of blood, dead. He tried so hard to remove that image only to have it come back again, shaking his head to get that though and image totally out of his head.

'Sam will be just fine once when I get there, will be giving me the bitch face when I walk in the door. Or maybe he'll kick my ass to hell and back, which I would deserve for making him leave.' Dean said to himself.

Driving up to the cabin he saw a blue car in the driveway, hoping that it was the car Sam was driving. Getting out of the Impala as quietly as he can, he closes the door slowly and gently so not to make a sound. Stepping up to the window he peek inside to see who was there, seeing no one he tried the door handle only to stop when he saw blood. Panic filled his heart when he saw the blood, not caring if he scared who ever was in he kick the door open. Rushing inside he glance around the room for any signs of his brother, seeing a blood trail leading to the bedroom he followed it. What he saw froze his body and mind for a second, his little brother was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His mind was racing so fast he didn't even know he was moving, until he was kneeling next to his brother. Gently he rolled Sam over onto his back what he saw made him sick to his stomach, Sam's shirt and coat was coated in blood from his chest. Reaching for his pulse with shaking hands hoping he's still alive and breathing, not feeling a pulse hit Dean like a punch to the chest taking all his air out of his lungs. Everything stopped for Dean right there he couldn't move or talk, when he finally found his voice he only shout one word:

"SAMMY!"

TBC


End file.
